


Brian and Justin vs. the Microwave

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-04
Updated: 2004-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: An appliance from hell causes much frustration.  Set sometime after the season 4 finale.





	Brian and Justin vs. the Microwave

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Thanks to Alix for this lovely little idea as an outlet to my kitchen appliance woes...LOL

* * *

It was absolutely ridiculous. Fucking ridiculous. They were just trying to sit down for a movie and Justin wanted popcorn. A simple bag of popcorn. 

“Brian, why’d you get rid of the fucking microwave? I was used to the other one.”

Brian looked over from his position on the pillows covering the floor. He arched an eyebrow and gave Justin a smirk that irritated the shit out of him when he was already annoyed.

“You’re a 21 year old college student, and the microwave is outsmarting you?”

Justin glared at him from his position by the island in the kitchen. Grumbling about crippled boyfriends abusing the privilege to be snarky smart asses, he set pulled another bag of popcorn out of the cabinet.

“If this bag doesn’t work, you’re returning it.”

Brian frowned,

“The popcorn?”

“The microwave you freak!” Justin threw his hands up in frustration once he’d pushed the buttons to get the microwave going.

Leaning back against the island, he stared at the microwave intently, as if daring the bag to pop. Five minutes later, the microwave beeped and the bag was still flat. Letting out a grunt of frustration, Justin pulled open the microwave, took out the bag of popcorn and threw it in the garbage.

Rolling his eyes, Brian got off of his spot on the floor and walked over towards the blond.

“Does everything you do have to be so damn dramatic?” he asked.

Glaring, Justin muttered,

“That’s the third bag. Don’t even start with me.”

Tongue-in-cheek smirk in place, Brian opened a cabinet and took out a mug. Filling it with water, he put it in the microwave and nuked it for a minute. When that was done, he took out one of Justin’s bags of popcorn and punched in two minutes time. Sure enough, 30 seconds into it, the bag started popping like crazy. Justin’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

“You couldn’t have told me that after the first bag?!”

“The little woman is supposed to know all of these tricks. What kind of wife are you?”

A strong, burnt odor invaded their kitchen, and when they turned their attention back to the microwave, they saw it was filling with smoke. Justin dove for it and pushed the stop button. Coughing, he opened the door and tried to dissipate the smoke by waving his hand around.

“What the fuck? It was only programmed for two minutes and it didn’t even go the full time!” Brian asked, making a face at the disgusting smell.

“I’m telling you, it’s the microwave! You get into a rhythm with a microwave. You know it’s in’s and out’s. We were used to the old one you had. I still don’t know why you got rid of it.”

“It’s a microwave, not a fucking trick. Besides, I never used the damn thing. I ordered a new one because you asked me too.”

“How am I supposed to make popcorn?”

“Do you know how many carbs popcorn has anyway?”

“I don’t care! You can’t watch a movie without popcorn.” 

Brian used his good arm to pinch the bridge of his nose. Sighing he asked in a strained voice, “What are you? Fucking 12? Buy Jiffy Pop then. I do have a stove. You seem to be capable of using that.”

“What is jiffy pop, and since when do you make popcorn on the stove? That’s so vintage. And you couldn’t figure out the damn microwave either.”

“Vintage? I fucking made popcorn on the stove when I was a kid.”

Justin leaned over and kissed Brian lightly, 

“My point exactly!” he exclaimed, smiling sweetly, “now what are we going to do about the popcorn situation?”

“FUCK THE POPCORN!” Brian yelled, throwing the burnt bag in the garbage and walking back towards the pillows in front of the television, “I’m starting the movie, I don’t care what you do.”

Looking between his partner’s retreating form and the microwave, he glared at the microwave one last time before walking over to the wall to flip the lights off. Settling down on the pillows and cuddling up to Brian, Justin tried to focus on the movie. It just wasn’t the same without his favorite salty snack though.

Grinning as an idea popped into his head, Justin reached for the waistband of Brian’s jeans. Unzipping them since the button was already undone, Justin stuck his hand inside and pulled out Brian’s cock.

Hissing as he felt Justin’s warm fingers wrap around him, Brian tore his eyes away from the screen and looked down as the blond head descended on his dick.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Justin looked up at Brian and grinned,

“Settling for my favorite carb-less alternative.”


End file.
